


My Little Pony

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Horses, Humor, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Pre-Arrangement





	My Little Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Arrangement

"What," Crowley said, "is that?"

"It's a horse," Aziraphale said. "They're all the rage for getting around these days, you know."

Crowley walked around the snow-white beast, skeptically examining the gleaming mane, the burnished, silvery hooves, the flowing, tangle-free tail and - he sighed - the iridescent, spiral horn.

"It's a blessed unicorn, Aziraphale."

"It's a horse," Aziraphale said stubbornly. "Look, it likes apples." He miracled half a Cox's Pippin onto his outstretched palm. The unicorn ate it with a triumphant whuffle of sweet-scented breath.

"I don't think natural science is your strong point," Crowley said.

The unicorn lowered its horn malevolently.


End file.
